The short message service, with features of simplicity, convenience, quickness and low cost, is a very mature message service, and is a most popular communication way for a majority of users, especially younger users. Meanwhile, the short message also brings massive profits to the operators.
The short messages known in the art mainly are text messages. The sending party inputs the short message content in the mobile phone and sends the short message, and the receiving party displays the same text content after receiving the short message. This way seems too monotonous for the current users, especially the modern young people. In order to provide a personalized service for users and effectively increase the operating income, the short message service-based value-added services, such as short message transferring, short message filtering and short message storing and so on, are emerging at present. In all these services, there are more researches related to converting a short message to a multimedia message.
The multimedia message, namely the multimedia message service, can send multimedia data including text, images, audio and video and so on, which is the main characteristics and use thereof. Compared with common short message, the multimedia message service greatly enhances the interestingness in the communication information exchange. Currently, the sending methods in which the short message is converted into a multimedia message are all that the sending party sends the short message to the short message service center, and then the short message service center executes the message analysis and content adaptation to generate a new multimedia message to send to the receiving party. This method has the following disadvantages:
1) the work of converting the short message to a multimedia message is completed in the short message service center, which increases the workload of the short message service center and the burden of user management, such as: the charge information generated due to the user using the service of converting the short message to a multimedia message;
2) generating a new multimedia message according to the content adaptation results might have adaptation “distortion” results, which will be self-defeating and result in a poor user experience;
3) transferring the generated multimedia message from the short message service center to the receiving party is based on the Wireless Application Protocol (WAP), thus the network traffic is increased and more network resources are occupied, and the traffic charge of the receiving party would be increased;
4) for the receiving party, frequently receiving the multimedia messages requires relatively large storage space.